


Bad Goose

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game), Song Parody, Song: Bad Guy (Billie Eilish), Untitled Goose Game References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: The song "Bad Guy" comes on the radio. The groundskeeper, who notices a bird waddling around, starts to sing his own version of the song.  At first, he assumes that the bird is a duck. However, it slowly dawns on him that he is in fact dealing with a goose, the most chaotic bird of all...Parody of "Bad Guy" by Billie Eilish.
Kudos: 6





	Bad Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/670282) by Billie Eilish. 



Waddling around as the wind blows

Eyes set upon that perfect rose

You creep up and turn on the hose

Think I don’t notice you?

I have so much here to do

Don’t have the time to deal with you

Wait, what are you trying to do?

Hey! That’s my radio!

So, you’re a tough duck

Take my stuff to chuck duck

Gonna push your luck duck

Just don’t give a fuck duck

You’re the bad type

Drop the rake in lake type

Steal my hat and trowel type

Pull up all my plants type!

You’re a bad duck…

**Goose:** Honk!

…You’re a bad goose

Sorry! I thought you were a duck

In fairness, you guys all look the same

Oh shit! I can’t believe my luck

I’m missing my ring of keys.

I’m sure to always have my keys on me

Wait, what’s that jingling sound?

Bad goose, how did you get those keys

And fling them on the ground?

So, you’re a tough goose

Cause chaos and loot goose

Running round on the loose

Stealing? There’s no excuse!

You’re the bad type!

Steal a picnic bad type!

Make me drop my keys type

Jab me in the knees type

You’re a bad goose…

**Goose:** Honk!

You’re a bad goose

**Goose:** Honk!

You’re making me really mad… mad

Think you can steal our bell?

Well, think again, ’cause if I get the chance

I’ll wring your stupid neck

I mean, you’ve driven all us mad

So I’m gonna throw you down that fucking well

You’re a bad goose

You’re, you’re a bad goose

Bad goose, bad goose

You’re so bad


End file.
